


Необычное искусство умирания

by ElisabethMayerling



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMayerling/pseuds/ElisabethMayerling
Summary: Кикё желала последовать за ним в посмертную тьму. Она желала впиться в него, подобно болезни, отравить его ядом со своих пальцев и губ. Силы в её руках оставалось немного, ибо она наконец-то нашла того, на кого могла бы опираться вечно. Теперь она встретила истинную любовь и признание там, где ожидала этого меньше всего... (AU)





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Peculiar Art Of Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244858) by [Bawgdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan). 



> Примечания автора:  
> Лично мне всегда казалось, что Кикё не досталось по-настоящему счастливой концовки её истории. И вот это моя попытка таковую ей дать. Она всегда была одним из моих любимых персонажей. Возможно, потому, что её судьба была так печальна. К тому же мне нравится бросать себе вызов, так что я хочу посмотреть, дойдёт ли моя муза до того, чтобы свести Кикё вместе с Сэссёмару. Надеюсь, вы получите удовольствие от этого путешествия.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Я тоже желаю вам получить удовольствие от фанфика; а ещё от всей души благодарю автора за прекрасную, свежую и берущую за душу историю :)

x

x

_**«Она не знала, куда именно идёт, но не свернула бы с пути и за все сокровища мира.» (c) Патрик де Уитт, «Подручный дворецкого Майнор»** _

x

x

x

**Начало**

x

x

Несчастие росло в её саду, разбухая под её землёй, костями и кожей, – недуг, высушивший кровь в её венах. В крохотных полостях внутренностей Кикё жили черви; и, стоило ей вздохнуть поглубже, её грудь вздымалась – но это было похоже не на солёный шёпот прибоя, а на хрипение ветра, запертого в пустом сосуде.

Она подняла ладони к небу. Рукава соскользнули вниз, и солнечный свет пронзил её кожу, подобно лезвию, горячей, чем ей когда-либо казалось при настоящей жизни. И вот это-то ей и нравилось больше всего в существовании, не обременённом собственным духом: боль никогда не была лёгкой, запахи – слабыми, а едва заметные касания кончиков пальцев кололи, словно иголкой.

_– Ты никогда не улыбаешься._

_– Ну, Инуяша, у меня нет причин для улыбок._

Никогда не было. Не появилось и до сих пор, и она вся похолодела, вот уже в пятый раз возвращаясь мыслью к этому моменту. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы все воспоминания исчезли вместе с её плотью. Инуяша обвился вокруг неё, как если бы она могла исцелить его безумие, и когда-то давно она не возражала. Кикё была не прочь подарить ему свои колени, участки кожи между пальцев и изгибы рук. Она тоже искала в нём что-то. Его глаза всегда были менее прекрасны, чем звёзды, а объятия – беспорядочны, но она держалась за него, словно их маленькая лодка тонула.

Увы, несчастье оставалось бессменным любовником, и оно полагало, что печаль идёт ей более всего – и в жизни, и даже в смерти. Скорбь смежила ей веки, а презрение иссушило язык. Обездоленная, Кикё распростёрлась за околицей деревни, затерянной далеко на западе, – посреди чиста поля. Трава была не настолько высока, чтобы объять её бродяжью отчуждённость. По её следу шёл демон. Она чувствовала его размеренное приближение. Её призрачное сердце затрепетало, однако она не стала тревожить свои кости.

Она просто выпрямила пальцы на руках и ногах и вперила взор в небеса, ожидая, что облака упадут и задушат её, что солнце впечатается в её тело и очистит её от горя, запятнавшего заострённые черты её лица. Демон остановился в десяти шагах от неё, а его аура была куда больше, нежели поле, на котором они находились. В течение долгого времени никто из них не проронил ни слова, но тишина была преисполнена любопытства, необычного из-за пылающей атмосферы знакомости, исходившей от чужака.

– Это запах моей кончины влечёт тебя? – резко произнесла Кикё в пику упадку духа.

– Мне доводилось вдыхать запахи смертей и получше – но ни одна не была столь же жалкой. 

– Жалость!.. Так вот какое чувство я тебе внушаю? – при этих словах она села, раскрывая свои лепестки, подобно политому цветку, создавая видимость того, что, как предполагается, должна иметь каждая красивая женщина: уверенности – в завтрашнем дне, своём прошлом и солнце, катящемся к западу. И ведь она знала этого демона по воспоминаниям, по нашёптываниям и лёгким поцелуям своего былого возлюбленного – и луну, покоящуюся под его чёлкой, и блеск его глаз, напомнивший ей одновременно о сотне разбитых сердец. У неё захватило дух, но её беззвучные проклятия разлетелись, словно семена поцелованного ветром одуванчика.

Сэссёмару ответил молчанием, и выражение его лица было точь-в-точь таким же, как у неё. Кикё понадеялась, что можно было бы скрыться, попросту не имея прошлого, покусывавшего её за пятки, однако тут же осознала всё ребячество даже мимолётной мечты о «побеге». Она ослабела, и сохранять хмурый вид для неё было куда больнее, чем пустить слезу.

– Ну? – поторопила она его, вытаскивая травинки из волос.

Он глубоко вдохнул. Его ноздри раздулись, а губы чуть-чуть приоткрылись. Ей почудилось, будто она заметила, как, отводя взгляд – такой же, как и у неё, – он закатил глаза. Кикё в муках ждала его слов.

– Твоей помощи.

– Скажи-ка на милость?..

Для кого-нибудь так могло пахнуть поле цветов. Смерть задержалась подле Кикё, подобно осадку, и точно таким же образом преследовала её – так, что он был уверен в том, что именно это сочилось из её пор: свежесорванная погибель, присыпанная останками подслащённой порочности. «Мерзость» – вот какое слово он выбрал для сего явления.

– Больное дитя. – Он достиг глубин своего нутра, сломав несколько рёбер жестокостию гордыни. Селяне, спустя некоторое время мучительных уговоров, рассказали ему о жрице.

– Съесть его хочешь?

Но из всего великого множества «добрых» женщин это была она. Он немедленно почувствовал себя обманутым и возмущённым. Сэссёмару не одобрял ни обломков её веселья, ни того, с какою смелостью она себя держала – мёртвая и грубая; слабая, но имеющая наглость быть нетерпеливой. Со страстью голодающего художника он представил себе огромное количество способов, которыми можно было бы оторвать ей руки и ноги. Его пальцы дрожали, сжимаясь в кулак.

Нет. Он не мог убить её. Рин была больна.

– Человеческие дети – лакомство бедняков, а не представителей моего рода.

Рин проросла в нём, подобно побегам плюща. Не имело значения, сколько раз он исчерпывал запас её сил – она лишь побуждала его сочинять всё больше прекрасных образов, с которыми могла быть сравнима.

– Никогда бы не подумала... – Кикё облизнула свои пересохшие губы, и Сэссёмару передёрнуло. Жар, источаемый его кожей, соперничал с пламенем солнца. Женщина вела себя вызывающе, как если бы знала его тайну. И он, словно безумец, про себя обвинил её в чтении его мыслей и поедании страхов. Он представил, как обхватил бы рукой её шею и сжимал до тех пор, покуда все мухи и прочие паразиты не покинули бы её рта.

– Я не против, – выплюнула она в разгаре придуманной сцены. _С её губ сорвались дыхание смерти, жуки и трупная гниль; и он отпустил безжизненное тело обратно в свои грёзы._

Кикё поднялась, подобно только что проросшей травинке; подошла, сердито глядя на него, шаг за шагом уничтожая разделявшее их расстояние, и слой за слоем сбросила жалость, которую питала к себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цитата в начале главы, послужившая эпиграфом к работе, взята из произведения, которое никогда не было переведено на русский язык, поэтому, если вы когда-нибудь захотите почитать книгу под названием "Подручный дворецкого Майнор", то лучше вам поискать в Интернете оригинал, озаглавленный "Undermajordomo Minor".


	2. Печальное совпадение

_– Ты вся полна страшных мыслей, Кикё._

_Инуяша приучил её к особого рода тщеславию: ей нравилось, как звуки её имени перекатывались посредине его языка и промеж зубов. Это всегда заставляло её чувствовать себя красивой._

_– Кикё... – прогундосил Инуяша в затенённую глубь колодца, пока она осторожными касаньями пальцев мерила его прохладные стенки, задевая странные цветы, тянувшиеся, словно жилы, вверх по земляному стволу, – чистые белые лепестки даже отдалённо не были ей знакомы._

_– Я за тобой не спущусь, – снова возроптал он. Кикё поджала губы, уже готовясь сделать ему замечание; но тут по её лицу пробежала некая тень, скользнувшая к плечам и ниже, едва она спрятала нос в сердцевину цветка. Когда она вдохнула, в ушах у неё раздался божественный звон; когда выдохнула – в животе забилась стайка бабочек._

_Инуяша произнёс её имя в десятый раз, и она чихнула._

Время и место... Казалось, всё произошло как раз в тот день, и теперь, оглядываясь в прошлое, она спрашивала себя, не намекала ли тогда на свою смерть. Какая-то часть её всегда знала об этом. Отчаянье в инуяшином голосе склеило куски тела их злой судьбы: руки, ноги, тулово и сломанную шею.

Это был последний раз, когда она видела такие цветы, – и, как ей помнилось, последний же, когда она всем своим существом восторгалась Инуяшей. Этот день казался ей скопищем последних разов тем больше, чем дальше она погружалась в размышления о прошедшем.

_Инуяша поднял взор к небесам и верхушкам деревьев, и его глаза отразили солнечные лучи, переливавшиеся чрез него в колодец. Свет едва касался её лба, а влажные стены охлаждали туловище книзу от шеи._

Какая-то часть её всегда знала, что она умрёт молодой. Она часто шутила об этом, но за каждым саркастическим хмыком жили прячущееся подозрение и хорошо скрываемая вера.

Сэссёмару не имел ни малейшего сходства с Инуяшей, и это её печалило. Его голос не разносился по округе в той же манере, а взгляд его глаз был слишком напряжён – чересчур напряжён для неё.

Он навис над Кикё, едва она стала на колени подле Рин. Выражение его лица уподобилось началу истории с неясным концом; а кожа девочки сравнилась по цвету с омрачённым облаками закатом. То, как неровно вздымалась и опускалась её грудь, наводило на мысль о весенней прохладе, пронзавшей долину. Кикё взяла её маленькую ручку в свою и распрямила пальцы. Рин слегка лихорадило, но ощущение её плоти в ладони Кикё было подобно лету. Она казалась очень живой, несмотря на то, что угасала, словно огонёк. Она даже не очнулась ото сна – лишь чуть-чуть дрогнула, когда её тёплая кожа коснулась вечной мёртвости Кикё.

Это было очень по-живому и очень по-человечески.

– Ей просто нужен отдых. Дети не созданы для испытаний погодой, – напрямик сказала Кикё, и какое-то мгновение Сэссёмару безмолвствовал. Он задержал дыхание, перед тем как коротко хмыкнуть.

В щелях, испещрявших стены хижины, свистел ветер.

– Времена года меняются... Потому-то она и слегла. – Она взглянула на него через плечо.

– Какая досада... – вздохнул он.

– Ну что ж, нельзя держать при себе смертного питомца и ожидать, что он не заболеет.

– Она не питомец.

– А тогда кто она тебе?

– Кто заплывает слишком глубоко, тот тонет, женщина.

Это было оно – что-то, казавшееся ещё достойным спасения; что-то знакомое. Тень беспокойного сердца забилась в её пустой груди.

Она торопливо встала. Её взгляд был столь же тускл, сколь у него, а подбородок – приподнят кверху. Он слегка удивился внезапной перемене её позы, а затем осознал, что она бросила ему вызов. От напряжения у него дрогнул уголок рта.

«Ради Рин», – в который раз напомнил он себе.

Он **напомнил** себе, что смертные женщины были проклятием его рода и что яблочко никогда не падает очень уж далеко от яблоньки. Он видел своё старое царство, охваченное пламенем; окровавленные кости отца – и Идзаёй. Сэссёмару закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы. Смежив веки, он узрел её опасную красоту: роковую, отвратительную прелесть – растраченную впустую.

Всё это пламя, весь этот ад были совершенно зря.

– Мне, в общем-то, всё равно, что там она для тебя значит. Но ежели ты хочешь, чтоб она быстро поправилась, то мне нужны особые травы.

Одолжения – вот всё, что она когда-либо делала. Она уже начала досадовать на людей и сожалеть о своей способности испытывать сочувствие так страстно. Сочувствие убило её. Сочувствие разбило ей сердце; и ей было не по душе то, как оно сочеталось с несчастьем.

– Пойдём со мной. – Она слегка закашлялась, изнемогая под грузом вины, и промчалась мимо него, зловеще взмахнув волосами.

А Сэссёмару облизнул клыки, уже начавши было некую жестокую фразу, но проглотил обидные слова. Охваченный сомнениями, он лучезарно улыбнулся Рин, облекая её в собственные страхи, раскрашивая её кости своим ядовитым любопытством. Сэссёмару нравилось думать, будто бы он прекрасно знал все достоинства и недостатки своих решений, и всё же он страшился потоков талого снега, спускавшихся с его горы. В его грёзах прорастали цветы, журчала речная вода и _Идзаёй ждала его отца_ – с терпением, столь же кротким, сколь и у Рин.

Впервые за долгое время Сэссёмару не мог разобраться в стоявшей перед ним красочной задаче.

Проклиная себя за мысли, мостившие ему путь в бездонную пропасть, он повернулся в сторону Кикё и пошёл вслед за ней.

xxx

Кагомэ была совсем не похожа на Кикё. Сказать **по правде,** она была в тысячу раз хуже. Если Кикё не хватало изюминки, то Кагомэ – сдержанности. Она чересчур громко говорила и часто подбирала слова так, что у Инуяши никогда не получалось сказать, шутила ли она или по-настоящему страдала. Кагомэ не была честна. Она много болтала, но ложь не могла скрыть биения её сердца. Чаще всего она казалась совершенно не такой, как Кикё, и их различия перевешивали сходства.

Но если бы Инуяше пришлось назвать черту, в которой их непохожесть проявлялась наиболее сильно, он сказал бы, что она заключалась в том, что Кикё всегда без задней мысли выдавала свою правду, тогда как Кагомэ на её месте стала бы болтать о вещах навроде «алгебры» или «посудомоечного средства».

Однако они создали друг для друга особый язык: её руки, обвившиеся вокруг его шеи; ноги, замкнувшиеся на его талии, и то, как он сам заключал её колени в свои объятия, – это было сравнимо с безмолвным заканчиванием фраз собеседника.

– Эй, подожди чуток, – пробормотала она, когда он уже приготовился к прыжку.

– Чего?

– Я и не знала, что здесь внизу растут цветы… – Кагомэ смотрела наверх, и он проследил взглядом за её подбородком. Она вытянула руку и показала на белый бутон.

– Как же мы такое пропустили?!

– Кагомэ! Я никогда ничего не пропускаю! – Он наморщил нос при мысли о слове «мы» и крепко задумался о его связи с остальной репликой.

– Сорви-ка его мне! – потребовала она, ёрзая у него за спиной. Сначала он хотел воспротивиться – однако они не виделись целых три дня, и куда проще было уступить, нежели спорить с ней.

Пока он карабкался вверх по стене, она протягивала к цветку руки, как нетерпеливый ребёнок. Наконец они подобрались достаточно близко, и она сорвала его, не очень-то желая сохранить; а Инуяша подумал, что это такая досада – такая пустая потуга.

– Поверить не могу, что никогда не замечала... – выдохнула она в лепестки.

– Да они нечасто растут. Я-то их уж не впервые вижу. – Внезапно на него нашла тоска, и он стал крайне мрачен. Кагомэ ненавидела, когда ей напоминали, что она была продолжением чего-то мёртвого и преисполненного боли. Он тоже этого терпеть не мог.

– Какие красивые...

– Ага, – отозвался он эхом из прошлого.

Оба они умолкли, обнаружив, какой до жути неправильной была концовка утраченной сказки.


	3. Не буди лихо...

Величие, коего он никогда бы не смог воспроизвести, погибло вместе с его отцом; и, хотя годы летели, подобно кратчайшим мгновениям, большую их часть Сэссёмару провёл, хороня свою муку с каждым, кого он убил. Немного грусти засело меж рёбер. Пригоршня счастливых воспоминаний застряла в горле. Все его жертвы уносили с собой бремя его скорби, гордости и стыда.

_– Убив меня, ты ничего не изменишь, – жалко пролепетала Идзаёй, стоя под обнажённым деревом, укутанная в темнейший из мехов. Её глаза отражали его печаль, но её сочувствие и смущение росли на лугу человеческих чувств и тех унаследованных ею понятий, что не смогли бы поразить его души. Его тоска была ядом, иссушавшим цветы и нагонявшим тучи на небеса._

_Убив её, он не вернулся бы в прошлое, однако же сумел бы спасти славу, которую она позволила его отцу очернить._

_Сначала был красный. А когда он подобрался к восходящему солнцу её ужаса, то резко ухватил её за горло. Её крошечные ладошки обвились вокруг его запястий. В её волосах, бровях и ресницах запутались снежинки._

_Сэссёмару держал её, как сорванный цветок, размышляя о красоте её сущности, не внушавшей ему тех же чувств, какие она внушала ину-но тайсё._

Идзаёй была права. Время не обратилось вспять, и будущее не исправилось. Он не смог убить её. Она была последней из живущих подле него, в ком ещё осталась любовь к его отцу.

– Кажется мне весьма смешным, _владыка Запада Сэссёмару..._ – промолвила Кикё без улыбки, глядя на него так, словно он был прозрачен. В руках она держала пригоршню кореньев и тускло окрашенных листьев.

– То, что я знаю твои земли лучше тебя. – Ветер полоснул по её фигуре, хлестнув распущенными прядями её волос её же бледное лицо. И тут он понял, чем она прельстила Инуяшу. Привлекательной её делала холодная отчуждённость.

– Ты так думаешь, – возразил он.

Её лицо осветил призрак улыбки, и она взяла его руку в обе свои и сложила корешки на его широкой ладони.

– Я это знаю.

– Хм!

– Хм-м-м... – нараспев произнесла она, нарушая их близость и стряхивая с рук грязь. В пересечении их путей более не было необходимости.

– Свари, и отвар дай ей выпить, – выдохнула Кикё, оскорблённая тем, что ей даже не сказали «спасибо». _Инуяша тоже никогда не благодарил._

Сэссёмару просто кивнул и полетел в противоположную сторону – с такой скоростью, что деревья согнулись, а кусты засвистели.

_На том всё и кончилось._

При других обстоятельствах она бы сразилась с ним, однако больше она не испытывала подобных желаний. Как это часто бывало, она обнаружила, что ей совершенно всё равно.

Солнце заползло в незаправленную постель запада. Ещё один день прошёл впустую, и она проклинала себя за это. Боль в её чреве ревела, словно беспокойное море, и после долгих раздумий под засохшим деревом она решила впервые за сутки поесть.

Три полные прелести женщины сохранят румянец её щёк. Ещё пять добавят цвета пальцам. Это избавило её от угрюмости. Может быть, в течение трёх недель ей удастся чувствовать себя целой. 

XXX

Через два дня Рин была исполнена сил больше, чем редкие бабочки. Она проходила через тридцать различных человеческих чувств, и это подавляло Сэссёмару. Он столкнулся с ужасающей путаницей. Дзякэн настаивал на том, что такова природа всех маленьких девочек; но Сэссёмару был убеждён, что это вытащенное Кикё из земли приводило Рин в исступление. 

И всё же её тепло не могло бы растопить стужи, окутывавшей замок его отца. Дом был забытым произведением искусства, поросшим плющом и расцвеченным отчаянием Сэссёмару. Смех Рин разносился по коридорам и изливался в бесплодный сад. И тут Сэссёмару понял, что её яркая улыбка вовсе не предназначалась для того, чтобы заполнить пустоту у него внутри. 

Он выглянул в жалкий садик. Его взор скользнул вниз по видавшим виды стенам, что скрывали годы, кои он провёл в скорби. Он подумывал о том, чтобы сжечь поместье, но никогда не мог заставить себя сделать это. Огонь заставил бы его оцепенеть и вновь учуять запах отцовской крови – воспоминание, превратившееся в кошмар. 

Он почувствовал лёгкий укус в шею, и его реакция привела к хорошо знакомым последствиям. Сэссёмару ущипнул себя и ухватил Мёгу двумя пальцами. 

– А весна-то на вас хорошо повлияла, владыка Сэссёмару! – выдавил тот. 

– Да и ты сумел пережить зиму... – полувздохом ответил он и сощурил глаза. 

– Мне уж давно сотня лет минула. Ещё и вас переживу! 

– Чего ты хочешь? 

– Чтоб вы меня не раздавили... – Мёга приносил дурные вести. Такова была неска́занная правда. А ежели он сообщал не ужасные сведения, то это были слухи, окружавшие Инуяшу, которые чаще всего разжигали в Сэссёмару любопытство. Он никогда не озвучивал это, но Мёга знал его лучше, чем родная мать. И сие было столь же печально, сколь и кончина его отца. 

Сэссёмару издал ещё один мучительный вздох, и Мёга задёргался. 

– Сэссёмару, вы ведь уже знаете; и не говорите, что это не так. 

– Я сожгу этот замок своими руками прежде, чем мне придётся его сдать. 

Бессмысленное душегубство было необходимо, как и дыхание, однако ему тяжело было смириться с убийством тех, кто участвовал в определении его ценностей. Сие казалось неправильным – а чувства, подобные этому, очень редко его тревожили. 

– Само собой разумеется, они не настолько глупы, чтобы из-за него развязать войну с вами, – предположил Мёга. 

– В войне не будет нужды... – Потому что у Сэссёмару не было войска – лишь набор великолепных воспоминаний да пришедшее в упадок поместье: сожжённое дерево и крошащиеся камни. 

– И дело здесь вовсе не в глупости. Они жалеют меня. 

Сэссёмару забыл скрыть горечь, и его голос охрип от боли. Он не прервался, но каждый звук, казалось, волочил с собой мёртвый груз. И Мёга заметил это. Выражение, исказившее лицо Сэссёмару, было схоже с угрюмым взглядом его отца. 

Мёга вздохнул, и перед глазами у него пронеслись былые времена. Глядя на призрак ину-но тайсё, он припомнил рождение и детство Сэссёмару, проведённое среди войн и ужасных охот, – и первый раз, когда тот преклонился перед живым существом: маленькой черепашкой, которую он ухитрился не раздавить во время боя. 

Между ними воцарилось естественное безмолвие, ибо Сэссёмару был прав и Мёга решил, что согласиться вслух было бы отвратительно. 

_Но Рин..._ Её запах быстро приблизился, и Сэссёмару перевёл дух. Она выскочила из-за двух сплетшихся между собою деревьев, прижав руки к груди. 

– Владыка Сэссёмару! – выкрикнула она, и её голос пронёсся сквозь время. Люди не были предназначены для того, чтобы заполнять пустоту, и Рин не ставила это своей целью. Но она заставляла его чувствовать себя лучше по причинам, в которых он не разобрался. Ему просто было приятно быть нужным. 

К многолетнему проклятию добавился Нараку. Теперь единственным, что его радовало в жизни, была Рин. 

Она встала на колени перед ним, тяжело дыша, и опустила руки, чтобы показать белый цветок, сорванный ею. Это было такое незначительное и избитое действие; и всё же он ничего не смог с собой поделать и выдавил лёгкую улыбку. Лёгкую улыбку – и тяжёлый вздох. Потому что жзнь была не так уж плоха. Она могла бы быть куда хуже. 

– А вы говорили, в саду больше ничего не растёт. Так вы солгали! – Как будто она открыла все тайны мира. 

– Судя по всему... – был весь ответ.

XXX

Две женщины умерли, и Кикё восстановила розовый оттенок своих губ. Когда она поглощала их души, то овладевала их памятью. Пока что ей не попалось ничего печального, и их простые жизни наполняли её рот завистью. Она спрашивала себя, как сложилась бы её судьба, не будь она жрицей. Не встреть она Инуяшу и выйди замуж за обычного крестьянского парня... _Сколько детей она бы подарила своему простому супругу? Как сильно она бы состарилась?_

Это было несправедливо.

«Почему я?» – тоскливо подумала она, держа в руках очередную лучистую жизнь. Ловцы душ, беззвучно подгоняя, обвились вокруг неё. Она надеялась, что этот дух будет печален и зол. Она надеялась, что они прожили несчастливый век, который мог бы успокоить её уязвлённое самолюбие. 

Ей послышался нарастающий шум, издаваемый неудачливыми мужчинами. Они пробивали себе путь через деревья и прорубали его сквозь кусты, однако Кикё сомневалась. 

Они выругались в темноте, а их светильники сожгли её уверенность.

**– Ведьма!**

**– Нежить!**

И она одеревенела.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Думаю, мой сюжет наконец-то сдвинулся с мёртвой точки. Меня смущает темп повествования. Мне хотелось бы сделать его обширным, но не растекаться мыслью по древу. Я не буду задерживать главы, однако иногда моя муза просто хочет, чтобы я остановилась. В любом случае, спасибо, что читаете! Это меня прям очищает.  
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Я тоже не буду задерживать главы, так что, если кто-то подумал, что я забросила перевод, то извините, пожалуйста! В этот раз у меня было очень загруженное лето и возможности писать почти не выдавалось.  
> 2) Замечание по главе. Я пишу "имя" отца Сэссёмару с маленькой буквы не потому, что безграмотная, а потому, что это никакое не имя. Это титул, в переводе на русский означающий нечто вроде "пёсий предводитель" или "пёсий военачальник". Само же имя ни в анимэ, ни в манге не упоминается. Да, в англоязычном фэндоме этот титул пишут с заглавной буквы, но исключительно потому, что такова традиция написания званий конкретных людей ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
